Continuity changes during Infinite Crisis
In the course of the fictional story presented in the DC Comics event Infinite Crisis (the seven-issue limited series, its lead-in stories, and various tie-ins), several events in the fictional DC Universe's past were retroactively altered by either Superboy-Prime or the separation and re-merging of alternate Earths. Where not otherwise stated, this page deals only with changes known by the end of Infinite Crisis #7. Superboy-Prime's changes Superboy-Prime's attempts to punch his way out of the extradimensional space in which he had been trapped since the Crisis on Infinite Earths, along with Kal-L, Lois Lane (both of Earth-Two), and Alexander Luthor, Jr. (of Earth-Three), triggered "ripples" in the fabric of reality, causing events in the present to become undone and replaced by different versions of events. These changes were different for each person affected. Changes include: *Jason Todd restored to life, even though everyone remembers his death.Batman Annual #25 (2006)Infinite Crisis Secret Files 2006: p. 17. *Elasti-Girl and Negative Man of the Doom Patrol restored to life, the Chief restored to his original body and the team's history rebooted.JLA #94-99 (May–July 2004) The team eventually remembered its original history.Teen Titans vol. 3, #32 (March 2006) *The various interpretations of the origin of Superman are streamlined into one.The Man of Steel #1-6 (October–December 1986)Superman: Birthright #1-12 (September 2003 – September 2004) *The various incarnations of Hawkman.Infinite Crisis Secret Files 2006: pp. 32–33. *The various incarnations of the Legion of Super-Heroes since Crisis on Infinite Earths. *The various origins of Donna Troy. *The multiple origins of the Metal Men.Infinite Crisis Secret Files 2006: p. 33.52 #30 (November 29, 2006): "The Origin of the Metal Men" *Hal Jordan has never been an ex-con who served 90 days in prison for drunk driving. Multiverse collapse changes The infinite Earths, which had collapsed into a single world during Crisis on Infinite Earths, diverged again into multiple Earths during Infinite Crisis only to collapse back into a single "New Earth" with a slightly altered history. Examples of the revised history include: *Joe Chill being arrested for the murder of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, Batman's parents.Infinite Crisis #6 (May 2006): p. 32; Infinite Crisis #7 (June 2006): p. 5. *Rumors of Superman being active before he first appeared in Metropolis. *Wonder Woman is a founding member of the Justice League. *The Justice Society members' memories of the Golden Age Superman are rekindled.Infinite Crisis #7 (June 2006): p. 8. *The various versions of General Zod are replaced by a single version.Infinite Crisis #6 (May 2006): p. 32. Editorial retcons Some retcons introduced during the Infinite Crisis storyline were the result of editors or writers deciding to revise certain story elements in order to fit a particular story or scenario. Examples include: *Maxwell Lord was always a villain conspiring against metahumans. Subsequent continuity changes attributed to Infinite Crisis Some continuity changes were attributed to Infinite Crisis after it ended, without specifying whether Superboy-Prime or the collapse of the Multiverse caused them. These include: *Elasti-Girl's resurrection attributed to Niles Caulder's experimentation. *A clarification of Martian Manhunter's weakness against fire. *Superman's membership in the Legion of Super-Heroes as a teenager, prior to the start of his public superhero career;"The Lightning Saga": Justice League of America vol. 2, #8-10 (June–August 2007); Justice Society of America vol. 3, #5-6 (June–July 2007) Legion continuity prior to Crisis on Infinite Earths is substantially restored. However, the "Reboot" and "Threeboot" versions of the Legion remain. *Queen Hippolyta's Post-''Crisis'' history as the Golden Age Wonder Woman of the 1940s is no longer valid. *TNT and Dyna-Mite are retconned into the Seven Soldiers of Victory.DCU: Legacies #2 (August 2010) Deceased prior to Infinite Crisis, these characters reappeared as if they never died: *Francine Langstrom - the wife of Man-Bat. *Lynx. *Magpie. *Reactron. *Ventriloquist and Scarface. See also *Character changes during Infinite Crisis References Category:Infinite Crisis sv:Infinite Crisis